Love Conquers All
by BuffyButterflySlayer
Summary: When InuYasha tries to convince Kagome that ghost are real a few upclose incounters just might take thier friendship up a knotch


**Love Conquers All**

... Just Outside School ...

"Stop bothering me InuYasha!" Kagome shouted as she walked up the steps of her school.

"I'm not going to stop until you admit that ghosts are real!" InuYasha shouted just as loudly, causing people to stare.

"They are not real!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"They are and I can prove it!"

"Not another psychic..." Kagome groaned

"No way. Not after the last time...'Your true love is in this room... ooo-wooo-ooo'" InuYasha mimicked

"She was totally hitting on you, and she was ancient! 'InuYasha and the antique, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!'" Kagome sang as they walked into their first class of the day.

"Are you done yet?" InuYasha asked as his cheeks took on a very nice shade of red.

"Almost... She liked you... There, I'm done." At this Kagome sat down and got out her stuff.

"Well, now that we have had our before class entertainment, anyone care to enlighten my on Where the hell is my CAR!" The teacher said as he slammed his pile of mail on the desk.

"Hard morning Coach?" InuYasha teased.

"Yeah, some one stole my car." 'Coach' said about to sit down.

A board voice came over the intercom. "Will Mr. Naraku please come to the roof. Your car alarm is going off and is starting to annoy the 5th and 6th floors."

Laughter could be heard throughout the school

Mr. Naraku stood up and slowly walked to the door "Why me, why me?... I paid my taxes on time, I gave to the less fortunate, I never gave too many tests or too much homework... Why..." He continued to mumble to him self all the way to the roof.

"Does this mean class is over?" InuYasha asked as the class busted out laughing.

... Local Burger Joint ...

"So, how ya' gonna prove to me that ghosts are real?" Kagome said drinking her favorite mix of sodas-every kind they had on tap in one cup.

"Easy, all I gotta do is take you to that one graveyard across the street from the church every night until you see a ghost." InuYasha said crossing his arms behind his head.

"That won't work." Kagome said matter-of-factly "You and I will just spend a bunch of nights sitting on a gravestone."

"Nuh-uh! We'll totally see a ghost within the first five weeks!" InuYasha almost yelled out in his defense.

"Five WEEKS! You think it will take FIVE WEEKS!" Kagome just outright yelled.

"Give or take a few days, just about five weeks... or is it three?" InuYasha said shrugging

"It better be three, four at the most, or I'm walking!" Kagome said crossing her arms over her chest and turning away from InuYasha.

"You mean, you're in! Woo Hoo! I'm gonna make a believer out of you!" InuYasha said jumping out of his seat and grabbing Kagome's hand.

"Where are you taking me?" Kagome said snapping her hand back.

"To gather all the needed supplies. You don't expect to stay up all night without some snacks, do you?" InuYasha reasoned grabbing her hand again and pulling her out of her seat.

"ALL NIGHT! Why all night? Can't it just be an hour or two?" Kagome whined, finally giving up on talking sense into InuYasha's thick skull.

... The Graveyard -about 9:00 pm ...

"Hey Kagome?" InuYasha smiled as he came finished off his bag of chips.

"Yeah InuYasha?" Kagome sighed, three hours in a grave yard was REALLY starting to bore her.

"You think Coach will get his car down from the roof?" InuYasha smiled

"I hope not. It took us all night to get it up there." Kagome laughed in memory of the look on her teacher's face.

"Well, at least we have a new way of getting out of classes." Both InuYasha and Kagome laughed for a good minute or two before Kagome saw some one coming towards them

"Hey maybe he knows what time it is. I can't believe you forgot to charge your cell phone." Kagome said as she ran across the path to the mysterious white figure in the distance.

"I told you! It was charged! Supernatural activity drained the battery!" InuYasha shouted in his defense.

"Sure InuYasha! And Freddy Kruger stole my last Reeses!" Kagome shouted over her shoulder.

"Of course not! Jason did! Boy does he love his chocolate, give him some peanut butter and he goes nuts!" InuYasha laughed

... With Kagome and the White figure ...

"Um, excuse me! Do you have the time?" Kagome asked as she reached the figure.

The person turned around to face Kagome. "I'm sorry," It said, "I don't have a watch."

Kagome could have screamed, the figure looked exactly like her! But, she looked older and she was in a faded and tattered wedding gown.

"Are you lost? It's very late you know." The woman in the gown said as she reached out to Kagome, steering her towards InuYasha.

"I was just about to ask you the same question. That and, why are you in a wedding dress?" Kagome asked the woman.

"Oh, My wedding is coming up soon and felt like visiting some old friends and family." The woman stopped in front of a grave and touched the name.

"You knew Kaede?" Kagome said in disbelief.

"Yes, she was like a grandmother to me." The woman said, "I come back every so often to say hi. Some times I could swear she returns the greeting."

"I used to say that all the time... but no one believed me..." Kagome said as she bent down to wipe off some dirt that had found it's way onto the gravestone.

"I believe you." The woman said standing up.

"Thanks. Would you mind helping me up... I think my foot just feel asleep..." Kagome said holding out her hand.

"Sure, what's your name?" The woman said helping Kagome to her feet.

"Kagome, what's yours?" Kagome asked stomping her foot trying to bring feeling back.

"Oh, my name.."

"Hey Kagome!" InuYasha shouted as he ran up to the pair of girls

"What InuYasha?" Kagome yelled back to her friend.

"My phone got it's charge back!" He said waving it in the air.

"Really? So you didn't just forget to charge it?" Kagome said as InuYasha finally got to them.

"I told you I charged it before we left." InuYasha sweat dropped

"Hello there, InuYasha." The woman said facing InuYasha "That's what she said right, InuYasha?"

"Oh my god!" InuYasha stumbled back in surprise, "You look just like Kagome!"

"Well, thank you." The woman said, "Would you mind helping me?"

"Sure, why not. What can we do?" Kagome offered.

"I'm looking for some one." The woman said as a far off look crept onto her face "He looks much like InuYasha does, the last time I saw him he was crossing the street by the church."

"Is he your fiancé?" Kagome asked

"Yes," Her face lit up with joy " we were supposed be married soon... but I can't seem to find him..." The woman's features suddenly became very somber.

"Is that him?" InuYasha asked as a tall, black, figure came into view.

"Yes that's him. I must leave you now, I do have a wedding to attend to." Her face lit up again as she ran to the figure.

"You think she would mind if I went to meet him. I mean, she was very nice." They both ran to catch up with the mysterious couple.

"Hey! Hey wait up!" Kagome yelled

"Yo old dudes!" InuYasha shouted, hoping to get their attention... It worked...

"I'm not old!" The man in black yelled at InuYasha.

"Whatever! Just wanted to meet you. Hey you do look like me!" InuYasha said as he approached the couple.

"Be nice InuYasha!" Kagome shouted from behind, she's not as fast as InuYasha.

"I didn't know that there could be two people as sexy as myself." The man said as he flicked InuYasha's ear.

"No! Do NOT mess with ears! They're like little chick magnets..." InuYasha said, protectively covering his ears.

The woman laughed, "That's how I feel for him."

"Man! Some look-a-likes get all the luck!" InuYasha whined

"You'll find some one. The ears never fail." The man said as Kagome got to the group.

"They can't, or else we wouldn't be here. Good bye." The woman came up and kissed InuYasha and hugged Kagome

"Will we get to see you again, you know to hear about the wedding?" Kagome asked as the couple walked away.

"You'll know how the wedding went, I promise." The man said over his shoulder.

The couple walked away; talking to each other laughing with each other. The woman's holey and dirty train dragged along the gravel path, and her vale played in the autumn air. Slowly the laughter and the couple disappeared into the night.

"Hey InuYasha?" Kagome whispered as the couple faded out to nothing.

"Yeah Kagome?" InuYasha said just as quiet.

"Can ghost time travel to the past?" Kagome asked her eyes still wide with fear.

"Maybe... Why?"

"Nothing, just hoping that was supposed to be us in a few years." Kagome said, not quite registering what she had said.

"Me too." InuYasha said, his mind going into a deeper sense of shock at hearing that Kagome liked him.

"I think you made me into a believer InuYasha..." Kagome laughed

"I would hope so. How do you think they died?" InuYasha asked, finally recovering from all the shock.

"I don't know, but I think that however they did, death didn't make a difference in their love." Kagome was the first to regain her mobility and turned to walk away.

"That was the sappiest line I have ever heard!" InuYasha laughed as he jogged to catch up.

"Shut up! I happen to love that line! I heard it in a movie once!" Kagome whined

"Was it made by Disney?" InuYasha asked as Kagome shoved him to the side.

"Maybe..." She mumbled under her breath.

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you mean what you said back there?" InuYasha asked rubbing his neck

"Yeah." Kagome's cheeks had taken on a nice shade of pink.

"Good." InuYasha reached out and laced his fingers through Kagome's his cheeks getting just as red, twice as fast.

Hope ya'll liked it! Review and tell me if you want to know who the ghost were, and I'll tell you! As I always say… 'Ask and you shall receive!'

Luv2Luv  
BuffyButterfly Alexandria


End file.
